Solutions List
This page is an article everyone can collectively edit. It is a list of solutions. If you have a solution idea, find the category that best fits your solution and click the "edit" link listed to the right of the section heading. Place a short, one paragraph, description of your idea there. Click the green "Save page" button to save your changes. If you have a detailed solution idea, you can create a new article to include the details. Be sure to create a link to that article in your short description on this page. If you are unsure of how to create a new article, you can leave your entire description here and other editors will create the appropriate article. You can also expand on the solution ideas already listed here, describing benefits and risks, providing analysis, or indicating sources that would be helpful in further developing the concept. =Solutions List= =Prevent oil from entering the sea= Fixing BOP Recovering oil before it enters the sea Stopping oil from leaving drill pipe/riser *Pinch drill pipe/riser closed using hydraulic tool placed around drill pipe/riser by crane with the assistance of ROVs Slow oil/gas flowing through drill pipe in riser by reducing temperature *Use liquid nitrogen to cool the oil/gas mix and reduce the flow rate. Obstructing oil flow at BOP *Top kill: Material is pumped into the well at the BOP in an attempt to reduce the flow. This would then be followed by pumping mud and cement to seal the well. Obstructing oil flow beneath BOP *Detonate explosives next to the wellbore at a sufficient depth below the sea floor to cause collapse of the wellbore without surface leakage. This would have the advantage of reduced drilling time compared to a releif well while offering an increased risk of worsening the leak. =Removing oil already in the sea= Burning oil *Burn oil on sea surface using fire booms. *Burn oil near leaks while oil is still underwater and in high concentration. This would require large amounts of energy due to the pressure, temperature, presence of water, and absense of oxygen. A furnace would likely be required that is capable of vaporizing the water that is taken in along with the oil and gas. It would also have to have an external supply of fuel and oxygen unless in situ hydrolysis of the sea water is possible. If the oil mix were able to be captured and put in a furnace on the sea floor it would likely be easier to simply pump it to the surface. Eliminating oil using chemical applications Eliminating oil using bioagents Recovering oil from sea surface IN SHORT: A vessel with special hardware (arrangement for its production and mount is required) comes to the area of disaster and starts recovering the water spoiled by oil (a mixture, able to burn). Vessel-based, high performance water recovery hardware require a lot of electric power to operate and of course, a vessel needs a diesel fuel to continue working non-stop (e.g. 24h) in the area of disaster. It is possible to clean a few dozens of tonns of spoiled sea water in 1 hour with our solution. To let this work BRILLIANT, we researched and implemented the new type of external combustion engine called RLDVPT, designed to be a heart of OUTSTANDING electric power station, able to take heat energy from burning mixture. RLDVPT is a new type of external combustion engine and it uses, as input power, just heat. Solar energy (for example) is another source of energy to provide heat to RLDVPT to generate electric current. All required electric current for any type of bestfit water recovery station and for vessel movement in the area of disaster would be produced until spoiled sea water, able to burn, is exist in that area. From burning mixture, heat energy would power RLDVPT and RLDVPT would power with electric current water recovering station. Cchain of hardware would operate quick, efficient and with high performance output. Given solution may be used IN ANY case of disaster in the world, current or future, when sea water is spoiled by oil. We recommend to use our water recovery station as complete solution with RLDVPT, as we see huge amount of waste put to the Gulf of Mexico daily and just small amount to be utilized by local forces. Brief Description of Technology: --------------------------------------------------- Russian private-owned company (LLC) has an efficient, outstanding technology for oily sea water recovery (=cleaning) with high volume (=high performance) of processing per hour (e.g. 200m3 per hour = 50000 gallons per hour is possible to clean up by 1 vessel), and the oily sea water recovery may occur non-stop (= 24h a day), where each vessel doesn't need to leave the area of disaster (=return to the base) for refuel, so cleaning of sea water from oil would be less expensive and much faster. Positive results for volumes of cleaned sea water with our solution may be compared to the volumes of sea water, damaged by spill of oil daily, in the areas of such type of disaster. Each vessel, participating in the cleaning operations, should be equipped with 2 (two) sets of hardware, researched and developed by us. The 1st (first) set of our hardware cleans oily sea water by splitting (separating) sea water and oil. Clear sea water goes back to the ocean. A variety of certain filters may be utilized to execute this cleaning procedure (chemical, biological, electrical, etc...). All of them need a lot of electric power to operate. Oil, which is left onboard of the vessel is used to burn and thus to power the 2nd (second) set of our hardware, which is energy transformation unit (ETU). We need heat from oil for our patented external combustion engine of very latest modification, capable to generate up to 2MW (megawatts) of electric power. Our ETU heart is RLDVPT engine (= turbine) which technical specification exceeds by key parameters the other external combustion engines in the world, as they are typically built with eng. Stirling termodynamic cycle. Efficiency and performance of RLDVPT is based on new (modified) termodynamic cycle invented and verified by eng. Lukianov (see Wikipedia for reference, possibly in Cyrillic). ETU generates electric power, which is applied to 1st set of hardware (= power it) for its 24h operation to clear oily sea water and to move a vessel across the area of disaster. NO diesel fuel is required after a vessel is arrived in the area of disaster. Until oily sea water exist in the area of disaster, a vessel may move and clear the water with high efficiency and high performance. Materials Required: ------------------------------- 1) steel, sheets of steel, pieces of steel, alloyed steel 2) electric cables, magnets 3) variety of steel and copper pipes 4) oil filters, some chemicals 5) tbd Equipment Required: --------------------------------- 1) vessels 2) helicopter or aircraft or SAT for screening/mgmt/imaging support - tbd 3) navigation/weather/comm gear 4) laptops/servers and some software 5) 20ft, 40ft steel containers 6) gas/electric welding 7) PDU (AC to AC, AC to DC, DC to AC - tbd) 8) electric generator, electric transformer, 9) heat exchangers, heaters, cool exchangers, coolers 10) tbd Expertise Required / Expertise Offered: -------------------------------------------------------------- 1) patent search 2) technical documentation expertise or scientific publications review 3) demonstration of hardware samples, proving / implementing the technology described above in the lab 4) tbd Please feel free to contact us! Faithfully yours, Maxim Bocharov MARSNET Technologies Moscow, Russia +7 499 550-00-19 +7 985 920-01-67 =Preventing oil from reaching the coast= Physical obstructions to stop oil from reaching coast =Uncategorized Solutions-solutions that don't fit in above categories= =References=